gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lorisa214
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Daenerys Targaryen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 04:52, June 4, 2012 your edits/pics Please please work on your edits before continuing. Any images uploaded must be categorzied and licensed. Also, on Rhaego's page, his infobox image is messed up (I will fix it this time). -- 05:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Urging and warning one more time. PLEASE properly spell names. Please properly upload images. We have a strict policy about categorizing, and licensing every single image. If you continue to ignore me, I will have to block you. -- 05:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, for example. Click on your picture you uploaded. Click the edit button, and you will see where I added the summary and licensing tag (and also your categories). -- 05:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for adding the image File:Drogo and Rhaego Valar.png. Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Valar Morghulis) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from the special features, to add categories type Category: Image (Valar Morghulis)) I have added all of this information to your image to show you what we need. In future I hope that you will be able to add this information yourself. If you fail to do so I will let you know and nominate the image in question for deletion. I will then review it 1 week later and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (EPISODE) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 21:59, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Spelling I think you have misspelled Sansa Stark and Joffrey Baratheon on your userpage.--Opark 77 20:53, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I also wanted to point that out. Also, on some of your edits (which are fine) you haven't checked to make sure that the things you added have grammar that agrees with the rest of the paragraph; i.e. changing "Jhiqui doesn't say much but sides with Irri" to "Jhiqui doesn't say much, and comes across as silent & obedient. However she does sides with Irri". You have to check to make sure everything fits together after you add new things into it.--The Dragon Demands 22:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) The article templates, including quote templates, aren't supposed to match the season 1 articles - we only recently refined the layout of the episode guide in early season 2, and we have much work ahead of us going back to what came before and refining it.--The Dragon Demands 22:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Episode article structure We've already discussed and reached a consensus regarding the structure of our episode articles at Forum:Recaps. I've had to undo all of your edits restructuring the season 2 episode articles because they conflict with our agreed format. If you think the format should be altered please can you join in the discussion there.--Opark 77 10:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Quotes If you want to improve the formatting of our quotes on episode articles then we should convert them all to use the Quote Template.--Opark 77 10:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) adding image I've noticed you still are not categorizing and licensing images you have uploaded. Both me and Opark 77 have warned you about this. Please go back and summarize, license, and categorize, or I will have to block you for not complying to Wiki rules. Thanks. -- 21:24, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Basically, an easy way is this. After the image is uploaded- you will see a small magnifying glass and paper looking thing on the bottom right of the image. Click that and it opens up. Once the image is larger, click "Edit". There, you can add *Summary *Licensing (usually we use permission or fairuse template) then categorize it at the very bottom. Usually using "Image (Character)" or "Image (Season 2)". Also you need to keep the images at 190px. It keeps it aligned with the other images on the page. -- 21:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Look, I also did this one for you... Get the idea? ::Personally, I add them to the page (where three little boxes show up) or whatever. Then once it is on the page, I click it open, then edit it. Make sense? (also you should use this link to go back and add your summaries, licenses and categories. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles ) -- 21:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Correct/or not Correct You are definitely getting the right idea, but Categories:Image (Character) isn't the right one. It's just "Image (Character)". Also... that is not an image from "Image (The North Remembers)" you only use that tag for screencaps from that episode, get it? Have you gone back to all the others you have uploaded? P.S. you might want to go here (HERE) to change all those/edit those from Category:Image (Character) to just Image (Character). Also, the image of the dragons you uploaded.. that is a duplicate image. I already have that one on the Dragons page, so I will have to delete the one you uploaded. Woah, wait.. looks like someone deleted my image of the dragons. Hmm.. I will keep yours. -- 03:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::You just hit "Edit" again. Then on the bottom right, highlight over the wrong category you want to remove and a little garbage can should pop up. If you are working under "Source" and not "Visual" then just delete the [[ brackets the category is. Which pics are you confused about? Send me the link and I will fix them. -- 03:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::See, like on THIS ONE You have Image (Valar) Image (Garden of Bones) etc. Which exactly does the pic come from? Also, just remove the "Categories: "Image (Character)" thing you made, and add "Image (character)". ::::See, I fixed this one] for you. See the difference? :::::Right here sweetie. You get the "garbage can" if you are in visual mode. If you are in "Source" mode, you simply highlight and delete the category you don't want. ::::::Well, now you know :) I usually go standard too. It helps with spellcheck in Firefox and also, I don't like that transparent background on Visual. So, you think you got it now? I would help with the pic (removing categories) on the pic of Dany and Doreah and Dragons- but I can't recall which episode it is from. Buffy. ::::::Sure thing. And I will check to make sure you are getting them right. You may want to also add in summaries "screencap via HBO", as where you have gotten them, etc. I will remove this screencap showing how to remove categories now. Also, don't forget to sign your name after you talk on my talk page : ) :::::::I think you got it! I went back through and they all look so much better!!! Congrats! HAHA. Sometimes after you add the summary and license, THEN save. It's easier to go back and add categories at the bottom of the page :) :::::::Just takes practice. and Yes, all WIki's are different when it comes to image categorizing, etc. GoT is really top-notch and strict when it comes to theirs. Also, your signature is at the top of the page... you just click it. That way I can easily reply. Under visual it says (Signature) under Source, it's just the 2nd to last box with squiggle lines. -- 04:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::There ya go!!! have a good night! 04:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Images again Your image uploading is improving, thank you for your efforts to address it. I highly recommend using the template I gave you above though, you are currently lacking copyright info. I have had to delete the majority of the images you uploaded yesterday as they were duplicates of images already on the wiki. We have a library of 2000 images from the show. When uploading an image it is important to check that there is not an existing image that can do the same job. I have just finished categorizing all of our images by episode so it should be easy to check - just work out which episode your image is from and check the relevant category. Secondly I have had to rename all of the images we did keep. Your spelling of character names still needs to be addressed. It is "Daenerys" not "Danny". The short form is "Dany" anyway but we use the long form in our image names. It is important that they are named consistently because the names determine how they are sorted in categories. Please can you try to follow this naming convention: #Start with the starring character's name if there is one #List the other characters in the image, in credits order #Number the image based on the episode where it appears e.g. 2x10 for the most recent episode "Valar Morghulis" because it is the tenth episode of the second season or 1x01 for the premiere "Winter is Coming" because it is the first episode of the first season.--Opark 77 13:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Layout and quotes No need to apologize, I was just explaining why I had changed it back. I completely disagree that having subsections makes the page disorganized. I think having loose headers that are not grouped together by unifying higher level headers looks disorganized. I agree that the quotes should be consistent. What we are aiming for is to convert all of them to using the quote template that we have implemented. If you would like to go back and help us to introduce that then that would be very helpful. Graphic Design must be an interesting career and I appreciate your input but respectfully disagree. Once again, if you would like to discuss altering our article layouts then the forum is the place to do so. As an aside, you should update your occupation in your profile - it says that you are a waitress not a graphic designer.--Opark 77 14:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, we would ideally like all of our episode pages to have a quote section that reads like "Valar Morghulis". Thanks for clarifying about your profession.--Opark 77 20:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates Fixed. If you'd like to send me another image, that will show up better, I will swap it out. Thanks :) 15:03, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Census data Hello, I'm trying to get some census data about our editors: Have you read the books? If not, do you plan to read them eventually? If you are reading them, did you already start reading them before the TV series started, or did you start after the TV show began? If after they began, have you: finished yet? still trying to finish? Or, you're intentionally only reading one book at a time to match the pace of the TV series? (the last of which is really not a good idea because a given TV season will often pull a chapter or two from the next book, i.e. Jaime and Brienne at the end of Season 2 were the start of book 3). Also I don't mean to pry, but what part of Australia do you live in? (You don't have to answer or can be vague if you want; but I mean like "Sydney" or "Perth" is a big difference). Moreover, your Reign Wiki profile says both Canada and Austrlia, I'm confused what the situation is. Thank you. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:31, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thanks for responding. Oh no I'm born, raised, and living in NYC (or thereabouts). ...basically, books 4 and 5 were one really long book, longer than any past one, to the point that it was unpublishable, so GRRM split it into two books which occur simultaneously: Book 4 is "everyone in the Seven Kingdoms" (Jaime, Cersei, Brienne, etc.) while Book 5 is "everyone not in the Seven Kingdoms" - Daenerys in Slaver's Bay, Tyrion as he flees across the Narrow Sea to Essos, and Jon Snow and the Night's Watch characters at the Wall (actually, because Stannis's storyline has now intersected with the Night's Watch, Stannis, the Boltons, and the North get followed up in Book 5, not Book 4, which focuses on southern Westeros). ...A lot of stuff goes on with Jaime and Cersei in book 4. We've gradually seen that Jaime is a much better person compared to Cersei, and by Book 4, it becomes apparent to even Jaime: he's trying to hold House Lannister together, trying to do the reasonably honorable thing by this point (pleading with Riverrun to surrender their siege and he'll spare their lives, unlike the Freys) while Cersei is just going kind of nuts now that Joffrey is dead....the irony being that he was a terrible person, and really a terrible son, yet she mourns his death more than she cherishes the life of her remaining son Tommen (like Tywin, she played favorites with her own children, like passing on the mark of Cain, almost). Point is, competition between these ships remains high and is kind of a microcosm of Jaime's dilemma: like the angel and demon on opposite shoulders trying to urge him to be good or bad. Cersei's the bad one, Brienne's the good one. As for the 'ships...Season 5 will finally include this. Just as out of Tywin's three children, Tyrion was the one to inherit his genius...it becomes apparent that in the next generation of the family, Myrcella inherited the Lannister genius while Joffrey didn't. Myrcella is now basically the intellect of Tyrion in the body of a beautiful young teenaged Cersei. A lot of the action shifts to Dorne and House Martell, the the irony is that everyone feared that Myrcella was being "sold off" into a marriage-alliance....but it turns out, that she ended up falling in love with Trystane Martell, just as Catelyn fell in love with Eddard. Star-crossed lovers and all that because their families hate each other. Well, the other Martells actually really like Myrcella (she's smart and kind), and she likes the other Martells (much like a child from an abused home finally going away to college and getting an outside viewpoint...living with the Martells for a few years let Myrcella see what an actually loving family is like, and to realize that it isn't "normal" to have a brother like Joffrey, or that Cersei allowed Joffrey to terrorize her and Tommen. And Season 5 will be delightfully playing that up - the whole twist that Myrcella sort of "went native" in Dorne, and the Martells actually really like Myrcella. ...even if the theory that Jon Snow is actually Rhaegar Targaryen's son is true, it does not prevent him from being a ship with Daenerys Targaryen (Rhaegar's sister). The Targaryens wed brother to sister all the time. They also wed aunt to nephew, which is a degree of closeness away from brother-sister incest. They're screwed-up royals, it's how their system works. They haven't met as of the most recent book though. Thank you. More info on this later. Oh I've been so far behind on TV since writing my thesis I can barely keep up; the last major series I finished was actually Young Justice. Now I'm getting dribs and drabs of other shows, but I was in no position to start yet another new show with Reign. Also I'm a medieval History major, so I didn't enjoy what little I saw of it for similar reasons that I don't enjoy a lot of Hollywood medieval movies: I'm sitting there with a voice in the back of my head realizing how they're getting some of the details wrong -- It's hard for me to just appreciate it as a "story" regardless of how "true" it was. I do hear that the male/female gaze ratio is actually fairly balanced, as opposed to the Sexposition junk on Game of Thrones -- seen it used as an example of how to do that well. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:37, October 25, 2014 (UTC) . I noticed on TDD's talk page that you said you're in Ontario, Canada at Uni. I hail from those lands, specifically the Niagara region, but I assume you don't go to uni here. Are you perhaps at one in Ottawa/Hamilton/Guelph-Waterloo? Anyways, greetings from a fellow student in Ontario! Iron Bank (talk) 02:54, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Appointing new Admins for Season 5 Please check this out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:GoTWiki_Small_Council_meeting_5:_Wild_Card_Day --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Admin I apologize for my tardiness, but wanted to let you know I have now changed your user rights to "Admin". We have worked together on other Wiki's, so I am familiar with your work and efforts and believe you'll be a great asset here. Congrats! And don't forget that if you ever need help with anything, never hesitate to ask. 00:28, March 15, 2015 (UTC) info box I would ask user User:The Dragon Demands about this. I know we've had issues with the infoboxes before, because of the heraldry icons/pics and how they change the infoboxes. They are a sticky subject and I'd feel more comfortable allowing him and even User:Gonzalo84 be in charge of deciding. 01:48, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Not Related What did you need help with? Grace (profile)•(talk) 22:35, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Changed :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:24, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Curious about your Admin status Hey! I haven't seen you around in ages. Even though the show is nearly over for Season 6, we sure do need active admins. Were you going to be able to stop in more? Is being an admin something you can devote your time to here? Thanks. :) 01:53, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Checking in part deux Good to hear from ya!! I haven't edited in awhile either, well, since the show has returned I've been able to. I just wanted to check in! :) 19:19, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Brightened images I have recently added this to our image policy: *'Dark images need to be categorized with "Image (Brighter image needed)", yet ONLY admin's have the rights to actually brighten the image itself.' Just wanted to give you a heads up, if you see just any user trying to edit the images and tweak them. It could easily get out of hand. There is one user that has helped me and has done a good job. I will give her the opportunity to continue, since I've seen her work and trust her. Anyway, just wanted to past this on. 21:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the feedback. I am new and have a few questions. On "My Preferences" I looked up How to Create a Signature and it said what you say above (SummerandBran (talk) 15:44, August 29, 2016 (UTC)). Will doing just that leave my signature? It didn't seem to change it like the tutorial said. So if it doesn't work I put my old signature down. Also you mentioned not talking about the books. I thought that's what I heard during a tutorial video or read somewhere but then everyone else was so I thought it was ok. And then what counts as a spoiler? Either everything should or nothing should, as all of the seasons have been aired but there are 3 brand new fans in my neighborhood alone so to them EVERYTHING would be a spoiler. That's why I think the "Free Folk" page should be "Wildlings/Free Folk" because my neighbors only know of the Wildlings. And for the life of me, I cannot figure out how to start a blog! The Help page on this says something like "start it like you would any other page"...well, I'VE NEVER STARTED ANY PAGE BEFORE! Ahhh! Very poor tutorial. OK let's see if my signature works. SummerandBran (talk) 15:44, August 29, 2016 (UTC) all I see are 4 tildes. My old one was SummerandBran(talk) Please get back to me!! SummerandBran: need help w a few things! Well this is the second message I've left you and as I don't see my first one anywhere I will repeat myself. Please let me know if you got my first message somewhere. First of all, thank for the message on my board. Just to clarify, I had heard on a tutorial or somewhere that we couldn't talk about the books but everyone does! So I thought maybe I had heard wrong. Secondly, what counts as a spoiler? The way I see it, either nothing should, as all the seasons have been aired, or everything should count as a spoiler because I've had 3 people in my neighborhood alone start watching season 1 this year. So everything on this wikia would spoil things for them. This is one reason why I think the "Free Folk" page should somehow be the "Wildlings/Free Folk" page. I watch a lot of YouTubers and there are a lot of new fans every year! Thirdly, how the hell do you make a blog page? I read the "Help" page on it and it said to create a blog page just like you would any other page. Well! That doesn't explain a thing! I can't even figure out how to get a small picture of my SummerandBran with that little bit of info to right side. I'm BRAND NEW at this! Any help would be appreciated! I don't know if I can even do my signature right. Here goes nothin! SummerandBran633 (talk) (talk) 00:28, August 30, 2016 (UTC) That is not my signature! It's supposed to be SummerandBran633 (talk) time stamp (Aug 29 1821 MST) Maybe you can help figure out my signature too! nevermind on signature. it all worked out. my other questions are way more important. I heard congrats are in order for becoming an administrator! But if you could take the time to answer my peasant questions, I'd really appreciate it! Someone finished my blog for me! It looks so nice! I have no idea how to do any of that even after watching and reading the tutorial, as they skipped the most importantant parts! SummerandBran633 (talk) 13:17, August 30, 2016 (UTC) This is regarding the changes I made to the Tormund page. I'm not sure I know how to make an edit summary. I dont't remember that being in the tutorial. Help please? SummerandBran633 (talk) 14:38, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry, I thought I had been leaving edit summaries. There was one page it seemed to have disappeared but I didn't want two showing up so maybe that's the one. But yeah, I figured out how. Where do they post new work that no one's tackled yet? I've been fixing pages that have already ben edited- not that they didn't need it! SummerandBran633 (talk) 14:51, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Babies and Children Gonzalo contacted me yesterday saying to stop adding that category, which is why I undid your last few edits.--Shaneymike (talk) 14:38, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Background Characters Thay category is a candidate for deletion. Please stop adding it.--Shaneymike (talk) 15:23, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :Please don't add this category to anymore pages - it's been deleted once before already. Also, you're adding the "quote needed category" to characters who never speak, or are referred to directly. Therefore those pages don't need/can't have a quote. - 15:31, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Someone said I ''added babies and children? Because I didn't. I wouldn't even know how to do that! SummerandBran633 (talk) 16:33, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering why my earnings and things I can strive for aren't showing up on my page anymore. Without them I'm not really sure what to be working on ya know? Thanks SummerandBran633 (talk) 20:03, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi. Ok so I've been conversing with Shaneymike a lot about these missing badges. It's not like I want them back to say atta boy! to myself but they helped me keep track of what I was I was doing. Anyway Shaneymike said you had asked him what happed to all our incentives. He asked me to ask you to contact the bureaucrats and tell them we want them back. That is if you, as our group of admins, didn't get rid of them. I am not doing anything else. I just joined about two or three weeks ago and do not want to be trapped in the middle of this. I feel it is our admins job to get them back. And I can't posssibly be the only one wondering what the hell happened, ya know? Please keep me posted on anything you find out. I want my badges back;) Thank you for all you do keep this going! I'd go crazy to not to be able to talk GOT year round! SummerandBran633 (talk) 13:26, September 14, 2016 (UTC) 's? or s'? I think we need more consitency on our use of apostrophes. I've looked it up all over the internet today and the rule nowadays is "write what you say". For instance do you say "I like Varys (Varys') bald head" or I like Varyes (Varys's) bald head. I for one say the second one. I also say Stannis's. Anyway I kinda wondered what you want the rule to be cuz I correct them and I find them different all over the place! Thanks! SummerandBran633 (talk) 22:51, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Adding additional actors I'm new to this wiki but is it ok to add in the guest stars in an episode that's currently airing or it's best to just wait until its done so that no spoilers are exposed? HotheadedBirdy (talk) 01:49, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Watch this playlist Please watch this playlist I made on YouTube. Try to get to it soon, it's about 13 hours of content already and its unfinished - but it represents over a year of research. I figured out everything we didn't understand before. You need to see this. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxojMpX5XGoXvaoZfioEVQP2dgQfisigd --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:31, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Gallery vs Image Galleries Just a heads up as I clean up the galleries. Image galleries such as "Gallery: Jon Snow" needs to be categorized with Image Galleries (and Gallery if you wish) only. Other categorized pages, like "Category:Image of Object" need only "Gallery and Images", not "Image Galleries" Since it isn't a gallery like the "Gallery: Samwell Tarly" pages. https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Gallery - You will see ALL categories still here, so this change won't change too much. If you look at "https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Image_Galleries" You will now see that only the character and episode Image Galleries should be there. This just organizes it better. I've made the chances to the upload image rules for the Wiki. Let me know if this was too confusing or if you have questions. :) Now then, back to editing. QueenBuffy 16:03, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Varys Noticed you removed Conleth Hill as Varys from the cast list on A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms. He does appear in that episode, when Tyrion worries about losing his title. --Potsk (talk) 04:15, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :Yes! And he's also in the main room, where Jaime is basically on trial. LOL QueenBuffy 04:57, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Hey homes! lol Been awhile!! Glad to see you back! And you were killin' me just now. LOL I was fixing the "NextEpisode" template. Went to publish and of all the times to have someone working on it at the same time, it wouldn't publish. That's when I saw it was you! LOL. Anyway, it's all fixed now. :D Again, glad to see you back around. QueenBuffy 04:57, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Tabbers above infoboxes Let me know what you think. I've done it here in my sandbox: SANDBOX INFOBOX TAB IDEA. Thanks! QueenBuffy 15:15, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I tried for ages to try and get them on 1 top line. I'm going to tweak with it, and after the series ends and the uproar of it all dies down, I'll check back into it. :) QueenBuffy 22:41, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Infos needed Hi! I'm Hypsoline from the Fandom Staff. Can I talk to you on Discord (my user ID is Hypsoline#7530) if you're using it or send you an email at the address associated with your Fandom account? Let me know! :) Hypsoline (talk) 16:01, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! Email sent :) It's titled "Surprise from Fandom" Hypsoline (talk) 11:54, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :: I sent you another email some days ago because there was an info missing. I you could reply it would be great :) Hypsoline (talk) 11:46, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Wiki Manager Hello Lorisa214! My name is HighJewElfKing, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Game Of Thrones Wiki. My job is to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever got a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my message wall and I'll do my best to help you out! :) (I’m a huge GOT fan also) Cheers! HighJewElfKing (talk) 04:49, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Hey ''Hey, I saw you also got a message from 'Hypsoline' She asked me for my name and address etc, I gave her my POBox. What'd you do?? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 02:55, May 21, 2019 (UTC) If it was for the wiki t-shirt, I sent her my address and size. Gotlvr87 (talk) 17:22, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Hy Lorisa, it's Aragorn Skywalker Of House Stark Just had a couple of questions: 1) I keep submitting alternate profile pics and people keep changing them. Is this because they're not HBO trademarked? 2) If so, could you possibly give me a step-by-step guide on how to do that since I'm really not that good with tech? 3) What's a "shot girl"? Thanks, Aragorn Aragorn Skywalker Of House Stark (talk) 06:53, July 3, 2019 (UTC) I think it's cos maybe I didn't license them. Thanks though, Aragorn Aragorn Skywalker Of House Stark (talk) 08:40, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :It's not just the licensing. These images are fine for galleries and other applicable parts of articles, but the already-existing ones should stay in the infobox - they're fine as they are. Stannis one is too boxy and from a way earlier season than 5 (2 i believe. It should be from the most recent season if possible), I think the Robb one is from earlier than 3 as well, original Ygritte one had better dimensions and is more "profile" than the one you added, Catelyn one is darker than the original and it's preferred that the character is facing the camera if possible. --Potsk (talk) 09:50, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Official Fandom Discord Hey Lorisa214, Charlie from Fandom here with more good news to bring you! We announced the other day the official Fandom Discord server! You can join here and see the blog post for more information here. The Discord server was made to give you and your communities more support on Fandom so we hope to see you there! HighJewElfKing (talk) 19:08, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Trivia Quizzes Button Hello, Charlie from Fandom here, I wanted to let you know that since your wiki is part of the trivia quizzes beta, we now have an easier way of creating them. You can find it (the create quiz button) on the right-hand side of the discussions text bar. HighJewElfKing (talk) 21:28, July 25, 2019 (UTC)